Of Things Unexpected
by SaltedLily
Summary: Hong Kong University, seven years later. Reunions, romance, classes, parents, magic, evil plans, laughter galore. Oh yeah, and a wedding. SS, ET
1. Seven Years Later

**Of Things Unexpected**

**by A Pinch of Salt**

****

****

****

**_Chapter One: Seven Years Later_**

**Tomoeda, Japan... **

It was February 27th, and the students of Seijuu High School were reveling in fresh snowfall. At least, the foolish ones were, in Sakura Kinomoto's opinion. It was almost the end of the horridly cold winter of her graduating year, and she was cuddled up in multiple blankets in front of the fire, sipping cocoa, and reading the day's mail.

And there IT was. The letter, postmarked Hong Kong, which she had been anticipating for what seemed like an eternity. The sound of paper ripping was heard, and then the ringing of a phone.

"Hello?"

"Did you get it?"

"Yeah, just now."

"And?"

"Yup, got in. You?"

"Same."

Even over the phone, Sakura could picture Tomoyo's cheeky grin.

"Sakura, you do know where it is, don't you?"

"Yes, Tomoyo, even _I_ know that Hong Kong University is in Hong Kong."

"I wonder..." mused Tomoyo, with exaggerated innocence. "If your brother knows yet..."

"Are you crazy?! Of course not! He'd have conniptions!!"

"And you aren't going to be around when your dad tells him, hmm?"

Sakura grinned. "Aww, you found out my evil plan."

"Do you know, Sakura, who might just _possibly_ be going to university with us?"

"Syaoran," mumbled Sakura, blushing.

"What was that, Sakura?"

"Syaoran..." A fraction louder.

"Who?" asked Tomoyo, in sing-song voice.

"Syaoran Li," said Sakura, in her normal voice.

"I can't hear you..." piped Tomoyo, tauntingly.

"Syaoran Li!!" yelled Sakura into the phone. "And yes, I'm bloody well incredibly happy about it!"

"Sakura! I'm surprised at you," admonished Tomoyo, pressing the 'stop' button on the tape recorder she had been holding to the phone, and smirking. "I was going to say that Eriol and Sayau will be going with us."

Sakura's face turned crimson, and Tomoyo, who had a sixth sense about these things, started giggling.

--

On the blissfully warm day of August 27th, the entire graduating class of Seijuu High School assembled at the Tokyo International Airport to bid a fond farewell to some of Tomoeda's brightest. Bear in mind, of course, that the entire graduating class of Seijuu High consisted of some 36 students. Yes, Tomoeda was a small town. Even so, time must take its course everywhere, and the little city had changed somewhat over the years.

Chiharu Mihara and Takashi Yamazaki were exactly the same as ever, but they were now engaged, as everyone knew they would someday be.

Kaho Mizuki had left when they were in grade ten for England. Rika Sasaki and Yoshiyuki Tereda had left for the same not long after.

Naoko Yanagisawa was still the avid bookworm and writer, though it is probably safe to say that none of her stories had come to life since the advent of the Create card.

Touya Kinomoto split his time between work, hanging out with Yukito, and cowering under his bed. This was a common occurrence since Nakuru had taken up residence in the apartment building across the street from the Kinomoto house.

Tomoyo Daidouji had begun, and was still, dating Eriol Hiirgizawa, and it had been heard through the grapevine that Eriol had composed a special song for their upcoming eight year anniversary (to which is was finally Sakura's turn to squeal "kawaii!!!").

Sakura Kinomoto had grown up a little, and was now dating Sayau Yamamoto, the newest addition to their little group. Sayau, with blue-green eyes and neat black hair, had come to Tomoeda on the exact one year anniversary of the last time that anyone of them had seen Syaoran Li. Sakura and he had been dating for almost a year, but it wasn't a very close, lovey-dovey sort of relationship, and, as Sakura was still very much in love with Syaoran, it wasn't a very stable relationship either. No doubt this leads to late angst-filled nights on both parts...

Meiling Li had not been seen since her grandmother had fallen sick, back in the fifth grade, when she was summoned back to Hong Kong. Syaoran, too, had left soon after the infamous battle against Eriol, and only the occasional, negligible letter had been received from the two of them (that is to say, they all ran like this: "Hi, how are all of you and your families. We are doing well, and hope you are the same. Nice to hear from you. Goodbye." They suspected that neither Syaoran nor Meiling ever got to _see, _let alone write, these letters.)

But back at the airport on that August morning, another change was about to take place. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sayau were about to depart for Hong Kong University.

**Hong Kong, China...**

Slash...sidestep...lunge...step...jab...duck...

Sounds of metal clashing against metal filled the empty corridor for an instant, and then all fell silent.

"Good match, Xiao Lang." The man with blond hair bowed in a show of respect.

"Yes, better luck next time, Shin Re." The voice was serene, with a touch of casual condescension.

The blond man bowed once again, and left the room.

The great silver sword turned into a black onyx pedant, in the hands of its master. He was tall, 5'9" to be exact, with eyes of amber-gold, suggestive of barely subdued fire, and chestnut-brown hair falling untidily over a solemn face. He was of the Li Clan, named Xiao Lang, the Wolf Cub. First of sons, the successor, the leader, the heir.

He was well known as a martial arts expert and great duelist. One that the Li Clan record books would remember. Fresh out of a minor victory, he now wore a glint of satisfaction in his eyes. He was unbeatable, his expertise and magical power far exceeding expectations. He had been trained to be devoid of emotion. A neutral expression was always on his face, and no one had ever seen him smile. That was until he met one Sakura Kinomoto.

Seven long years ago, he was Syaoran Li. The boy who had learnt the meaning of love. And Syaoran had made a promise. A promise to the one person he had ever really cared about. The one person he loved. A promise that they would meet again. That one day he would come back. And Xiao Lang Li always kept his word.

He assumed fighting stance again, limbs thrashing against invisible adversaries. He would not, could not, think of her now. That would be lunge, smack the ruin of him.

"Xiao Lang!" A feminine voice admonished him, with something between affection and aggravation. "What are you doing here? Training ended ages ago."

"Oh, hey Meiling," and his tone softened, as he glanced up at his favorite cousin.

"You train way too much."

"Go away, Meiling."

"Xiao Lang?" She, too, had fallen into the habit of addressing him by his Chinese name.

He stopped. "What?"

"Aunt Yelan wants to see you."

"Huh? Doushite?"

She smiled. He always let Japanese words escape when he thought of Sakura.

"I don't know, but you better hurry."

"You're not lying to get me to stop training, are you?"

"No!" she exclaimed with mock indignation. "How could you suspect me of such a thing?"

"Well, there was the time you said Elder Tehchow wanted to see me urgently, and I burst in on him having a shower..."

Meiling giggled. "Okay, okay, but that was just _once_."

Syaoran smirked at her. "I won't mention the other forty seven times then."

"Hey! Do you think that every single one of those horribly tasteless pranks were my idea?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Meiling stalked over, and shoved him out the door, and into the hallway. "Go, damn you! Before I hurt you!" She added threateningly.

"You couldn't possibly."

"Oh, I so could, and you know it."

"Of course," Syaoran said, smiling amiably. "But to the best of my knowledge, Hell has yet to freeze over."

Meiling slammed the door in his face.

**The Airport...**

"Well, we're here," said Sakura, glancing around the unfamiliar city in trepidation.

"Yup. We're here." Tomoyo took out her camera, shrugging.

"We're not supposed to be here, are we?" asked Sayau.

"Of course we're supposed to be here," Eriol deadpanned. "Everyone knows that Hong Kong University is in Calcutta."

**The Li Clan Mansion...**

Syaoran made his way, reluctantly, through the huge mansion, up to his mother's study. The study he would inherit when he became the Leader of the Li Clan. More reluctantly still, he knocked.

"Xiao Lang, enter please." The commanding voice of his mother was heard. He opened the door. Yelan Li was beautiful. She had dark hair of pure ebony, and dusky eyes that could be piercing, commanding, or soothing at will.

"You wished to see me, mother?" Syaoran couldn't help his voice from hardening. He loved his mother, truly he did, but the last time she had taken him away from the girl he loved.

"Yes, Xiao Lang, my son. As you know, you will soon be entering university."

Syaoran nodded. '_Obviously_'

"The courses you take are entirely up to you, as you will not be needing any of them, when you take your position as Leader of the Li Clan."

'Oh, the irony,' was his embittered thought.

"However..."

'There was always a catch'

"To further your training..."

'Ah yes, the phrase that spelt certain doom'

"We have decided that you will co-teach the Martial Arts course here at Hong Kong University."

"WHAT?!" he exploded.

His mother arched an eyebrow and Syaoran subsided immediately.

"But, Mother---"

"No 'buts', Xiao Lang. You will do so, unless you can give me a good reason why you should give up this excellent opportunity."

Syaoran stayed silent, but cursed himself mentally. All his reasons had to do with Sakura, and he knew that they would never stand for that. The Clan had refused to let him speak to her, other than the occasional letter or present they shared, and he wished, oh how he wished, he could hear her voice just once more.

His plan had been to escape to Tokyo University, and contact her from his position in Japan. His marks were certainly good enough, and he could have continued training there. He could have even remained in China if they insisted. But being forced to stay in Hong Kong? Under the watchful eye of his mother, and the elders... That was too much!

"You're thinking about the Cardmistress, are you not, my son?"

He looked up, face red.

"Well, I-"

"It is alright, Xiao Lang. The elders have come to the conclusion that she would be a good match for you. Her magic is strong and pure, and she possesses the cards." Her voice grew almost... impish? "She would bear powerful children."

Syaoran blinked.

"You may go."

And he blinked again.

"Er... that means anytime you want to, just..." She motioned "away" with her hands.

He bowed awkwardly and left the room, mind reeling. 'I can't believe my mother just said that!' he thought to himself, ears going pink at the recollection. Imagine! Him and Sakura ---but Syaoran would not think of it.

"So...she told you?" asked Meiling, catching up to him in the hallway.

"Hai," he answered, absently. Syaoran had the high-developed skill of being able to focus his brain on something else and still carry on a semi-coherent conversation. This was truly an accomplishment, since most men don't manage it until at least the second year of marriage.

Meiling giggled. "You really have to be more careful. That's the second time today you've switched to Japanese."

"I know..."

"Would you stop it with that? It feels as if you're not listening to me at all!" complained Meiling, futilely.

"Yes, I understand..."

"Xiao Lang, are you even listening to me?"

"Of course..."

"Communists squirrels are running a debate team in our basement, and need to borrow all your furniture for their tournament."

"Yeah, tell them to return it in the morning..." mumbled Syaoran. _'I wonder if Sakura remembers me?'_

"The future most brilliant research scientist in the world thinks we should kill all the homeless people. "

"Well, if he's brilliant, that's alright then..." _'I'm prepared to fight for her love... if that's what it takes. Um... sort of...if I don't completely chicken out again...'_

"Er... some kids in Canada were bombarded with nuclear weapons for saying the letters L and H too often."

"Yes, um... terrible what happens, eh?" _'Right, of course, I won't, of course. Because I love her, and she possibly maybe might love me too. My sweet cherry blossom...'_ And here he blushed.

Meiling facefaulted. "Lost in Sakura-dreamland again, are we?"

Syaoran grinned sheepishly and denied nothing.

Pounding footsteps were heard in the corridor. A tall boy, with light-brown hair, and eyes of dark aquamarine raced up to them.. He looked a little like Syaoran, though exactly how was quite a mystery. Their facial shapes, and hair and eye color was different, but there was something about both of them that was unmistakably "Li". His name was Ryusuke, Ryu for short.

Ryu had grown up training with Syaoran and Meiling. The three of them had never been close, but that changed when they came back from Tomoeda. He had been Meiling's best friend in those months after she came back, when she desperately needed comforting. For a while, she had been too blinded by her 'love' for Syaoran, to realize what she felt for him. When Syaoran came back from Japan, and the engagement was negated, Meiling and Ryu finally had the chance to realize what they felt for each other. They had been dating for the last 5 years, and the Clan approved their marriage in the future (a rather redundant approval, because Ryu and Meiling were stubborn enough to run away and elope, but nevertheless, one of the _few_ things that the elders had done to make life easier).

"Did they tell him?" inquired Ryu, when he had finally caught his breath. Syaoran muttered something almost inaudible. If swearwords could kill, Earth would be a barren, deserted planet.

"Yeah, they told him," Meiling answered, weaving her hand with Ryu's. "And, boy, is he pissed."

"Why can't I just be a normal kid?" protested Syaoran.

"Because then you wouldn't have magic," answered Meiling, cleverly.

"Yeah, thanks, never would've figured that one out."

"You're welcome," she chirped, smiling at him.

--

Syaoran opened his closet and picked two items of clothing without looking at them. They always matched, if only because all his shirts were green and all his pants were black.

He ran his fingers through his hair, and was ready to go. Syaoran had stopped trying to fix his hair with gel after that embarrassing incident when a lock of his hair that had been ceremoniously tossed into the fire and the resulting explosion had burned the eyebrows off the most respected Clan elder.

Suddenly, his head shot up. An aura of immense power had just crossed his consciousness. Two auras actually. Could it be that... but he shook his head. What would they be doing in Hong Kong? As Syaoran headed down to the main hallway he felt the auras again. Deep blue and bright pink. It couldn't be!

And yet he knew, in his heart of hearts, that it was. A goofy grin appeared on Syaoran's face for a moment, and was then replaced by a look of utmost horror. He bounded down the corridor, up three flights of stairs, into his room, wrenched open the door to his closet, and stared at the contents. The girl he loved was in town, and Syaoran faced the legendary problem that has tormented the souls of otherwise sane men ever since Adam couldn't decide between a fig leaf and a palm leaf.

_What was he going to WEAR?!?!? _


	2. Hong Kong Episodes

**Chapter Two - Hong Kong Episodes**

**Hong Kong International Airport...**

"Well, we're here," said Sakura, glancing around the unfamiliar city in trepidation

"Yup. We're here." Tomoyo took out her camera, shrugging.

"Are we supposed to be here?" wondered Sayau.

Eriol grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I think it's China this time."

* * *

**TO: "Touya Kinomoto"**

**FROM: "Sakura Kinomoto" **

**SUBJECT: Re: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!**

Hey Nii-chan!

Your last email told me to email you as soon as I landed, so here you go. We just got to HK because Eriol messed up the plane tickets and landed us in Calcutta first. India is such a beautiful place, even if we were stuck without visas at the airport. I'm in the HK airport right now, using Tomoyo's laptop to send you this message. Tomoyo just got of the phone with our landlady, and she's (quite meanly) decided to give our apartment to someone else because we missed our entrance date. After all that planning! Eriol had promised to get us a new place to stay that is as good or better since it's really his fault anyway. He says the same thing happened to him (about the apartment, I mean). But he was smirking, and I don't trust him. After all, how come the most intelligent person I know can't tell the difference between a plane ticket with a big "CALCUTTA, INDIA" on the front and a ticket with a big "HONG KONG, CHINA" on the front"? Well, I've got to go. Ja,

Lots of love,

Sakura

PS- too many capitals, 'Nii-chan!

**Original message **

**TO: "Sakura Kinomoto" **

**FROM: "Touya Kinomoto" **

**SUBJECT: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!**

KAIJUU!!

WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, KAIJUU, JUST DISAPPEARING LIKE THAT WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A WORD TO YOUR OLDER BROTHER?! DON'T YOU SEE THE DANGER IN GOING TO HONG KONG, KAIJUU?! DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP TO! THIS WAS ALL THE CHINESE GAKI'S IDEA, WASN'T IT?! IT'S ALL PART OF HIS ELABORATE PLAN TO STEAL YOUR VIRGINITY!! AND AFTER ALL I'VE DONE TO PROTECT YOU FROM THE CHINESE GAKI, YOU RUN OFF ONE DAY AND LEAVE DAD TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE GOING TO UNIVERSITY THERE!!! YOU EMAIL ME BACK IMMEDIATELY, OR BETTER STILL CALL! YOU'RE GOING TO GET A EARFUL OF IT!!

Your loving brother,

Touya

PS- Like my new email address? I got it especially for the occasion.

**

* * *

**

**Hong Kong University...**

"Ohh! This is the greatest!" Meiling jumped about happily. "I'm so excited!"

Ryu and Syaoran wore identical expressions of wary amusement. "We know," they chorused. All three of them had picked out their majors months ago, but the course fair was designed to let them see what other courses or electives they may be interested in.

Ryu was majoring in the sciences. He planned to take a position as a research scientist in one of the clan's laboratories. Mao Rei Li, the first of the Li Clan, had inherited quite a lot of money from Clow Reed, who had ensured that his descendants would be well provided for. Mao Rei had founded the Hong Kong Children's Hospital, which employed many of China's leading doctors. The hospital was for people from everywhere, but soon became in very high demand amongst the rich. While it relied on the elite of Hong Kong, and their charitable donations, to operate, the Li Clan was not stingy about providing health care even to people who could not afford it. It was this generosity that made the Li Clan so popular in Hong Kong, and this was where Ryu wanted to work in when he was older.

Meiling knew that her future was as a housewife. There was nothing she wanted more, of course, than to be Ryu's wife, but Meiling had always been ambitious, and was rightly indignant about the fact that her future was set in stone. She was going to major in Literature, with a minor in Philosophy, and maybe attempt to become a writer in her spare time.

Syaoran's future was pretty cut out for him. As everyone knows, he was destined to become to future leader of the Li Clan. This entailed looking after the finances of the hospital, and taking care of the assorted businesses that the Li Clan ran. Of course, this also entailed protecting the clan and the mansion from villains who wanted to gain control of their incredible magical powers. But that's another story altogether. Syaoran was going to take Economics and Archaeology (there was no doubt about _why..._), and teach the Martial Arts course.

"Xiao Lang has to go sit in at the "Martial Arts" booth, so that people can meet the instructors," Meiling told them.

They walked over to the booth where sign-ups for the course were taking place It was currently deserted, except for an old man sitting on a chair, behind the counter.

"Good morning," greeted Syaoran, politely. "I'm Xiao Lang Li."

"Ahhh, Xia Len, 'oo are 'ere to teash wit' me, are not 'oo no'?"

He had an atrocious accent. A cross between Scottish, French, and a cold, and believe you me, it's not easy to speak Cantonese with that sort of an accent. Syaoran nodded, hoping that the guy had said what he thought he said.

"Vey goo'!" exclaimed the man. "I'n Zutoto-sensoe. Naw, if 'oo veel escuse me, I's got to do sumpin ess." And so, off ambled the old man, leaving Syaoran in charge of the booth. When he was a merciful distance away, Meiling burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, come off it, Meiling," said Syaoran, despondently. "I'm going to be teaching the whole course with that-that-" he trailed off, at loss for words.

"You have to admit, it's pretty funny," choked out Ryu, between spasms of laughter.

Syaoran mock glared at them, and picked up the roster, looking through it. But he didn't really see the page. His senses were concentrated on finding the auras he thought he had sensed earlier. In doing so, he unconsciously reached out with his own.

And in the café across the street, Sakura's eyes widened, and a dreamy smile came to her face.

**

* * *

**

**Six Months Ago, Yelan Li's Study...**

In the middle of the room was a circular table and around it were five occupied armchairs.

"No doubt you know the incentive for our visit, Yelan-san," said Eriol, sounding very smug.

"Yes, of course, Hiirgizawa-san. You have...an idea, I believe, to further the courtship of my son and the Cardmistress?"

"One might say so," said Eriol, smirking. "However, I am sure we require your consent and blessing in the matter, Li-sama."

"I'm equally sure I can sympathize."

"Your understanding is greatly appreciated, Li-sama," said Tomoyo, sweetly. "We thank you."

Yelan gave them a commiserating look. "Both of you seem like responsible young adults." Out of the corner of her eye, she suspected she saw Meiling and Ryu exchange skeptical glances. "Nevertheless, Xiao Lang is not particularly fond of those who meddle in his business."

"Yelan-san," said Tomoyo, leaning forward earnestly. "I know that Syaoran isn't the easiest person to be around here, but in Tomoeda, with people his own age that treated him as a friend and an equal rather than as the future leader of the Li Clan, he was different. He is my friend just as much as Sakura is, and I know that they love each other very much. Though the initial phase of our 'plan' might cause them some temporary discomfort, we do mean the best for both of them."

Meiling gave her an approving smile. That was gold. Yelan Li seemed to think so too, because she nodded.

"Then, Tomoyo, Eriol, tell me of your plan."

**

* * *

**

**Sora's Café, HKU Campus...**

"But Tomoyoooo," Eriol whined. "I want a car now..."

"Come now, Eri, you'll get your car soon," said Tomoyo in a placatory tone.

"But Tomo, I want a car nowww."

"Alright, alright! We'll go get you your car!" Tomoyo turned to Sakura and Sayau who were also seated at the table. "Do you guys mind horribly if I take this big crybaby out to get a car?"

Sakura gave them a peculiar look. She knew her friends had a lot of money, but she had _never _seen them so... extravagant. "Eriol, you have a car in Tomoeda. A brand new Viper, if memory serves."

"Well, that doesn't do any good here, now does it?" Eriol explained patiently. "Beside Nakuru will have smashed it up chasing after Touya by the time we get back."

Sayau sighed. "So you're going to buy another brand new one?"

"But I wanna Firebird," whined Eriol, reverting back to baby-talk.

Tomoyo stamped outside, throwing up her hands in disgust. "Why in God's name do I put up with him!?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME!" he called loudly after her. He looked sheepishly around the crowded café at the people staring at him. "Well, she is!"

**

* * *

**

**Course Fair, HKU Campus...**

"Meiling, do you remember Sakura Kinomoto and Eriol Hiirgizawa?"

Meiling stared at him for a moment, her mind whirling. If Syaoran had brought them up now, that would mean that he had just sensed them. That would also mean that Eriol had been successful in getting them on the wrong plane, and Sakura and Tomoyo would be apartment-less. Phase One, complete.

"Meiling? Do you?"

"Do I what?" she asked, distractedly.

"Remember Sakura and Eriol?"

"Syaoran, don't be stupid, of course I do! But, why do you ask now?" she wondered, innocently. "Do you," she gasped dramatically, "sense something?"

"You don't think Sakura would ever actually fall for Hiirgizawa, do you?" asked Syaoran, predictably worried at the prospect of their aura's being too close together. "They could never be a couple... could they?"

Meiling and Ryu facefaulted. It was going to be one of those days.

**

* * *

**

**Somewhere along the streets of Hong Kong...**

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life."

Tomoyo was doubled over with laughter. "You didn't have to act so childish! You just needed to give us an excuse to get out of there."

"But it was effective, you must admit."

"Except that half the university now thinks you're a total baby."

"Gee, thanks." Eriol slipped his arm around her waist.

She grinned.

"So what color should the car be this time?" he asked.

"What? You're _actually_ getting one?"

"Well, after those theatrics, we had better have something to show for it. Anyway, I was thinking black or midnight blue."

Tomoyo swatted him playfully. "Now, Eri, no more of this 'I am all evil and darkness' stuff."

"But it matches the hair!"

"I'm so going to dye it pink in your sleep," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that, darling?"

"Oh, nothing, love."

**

* * *

**

**Sora's Café, HKU Campus... **

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Any particular reason you're grinning like that?"

Sakura paused. To tell him about magic and that she could sense Syaoran across the street _or_ not to tell him about magic and that she could sense Syaoran across the street? That was the question.

"Well, have you ever noticed how weird our friends actually are?" (and that was the answer)

Sayau nodded solemnly. "Yes. Haven't you?"

"Hasn't everyone?" asked Sakura, rhetorically.

They exchanged rueful looks.

"Hnn, so what do we do now?"

"We could go check out the Course Fair," suggested Sakura, crossing her fingers under the table.

"Good idea; let's go."

Leaving payment and a tip for the waiter, Sakura and Sayau proceeded out of the restaurant, and towards the big yellow "Course Fair" sign.

"Hey," said Sayau thoughtfully, as they walked. "How are Eriol and Tomoyo going to know where to find us?"

"You see," said Sakura, by way of explanation. "Tomoyo and Eriol have this uncanny way of knowing exactly what we're thinking. I'm sure they'll find us eventually."

"Or we could call them on Tomoyo's cell," suggested Sayau, rolling his eyes.

"Fine then. Take all the fun out of it."

Sayau refrained from any "don't be so childish" comments, and so they walked in silence. The courtyard that the course fair was being held on was crowded, and it would have been difficult to find anyone you wanted unless you had amazing magical powers. And as luck would have it...

"Hey! I think I know him!" she told Sayau, gesturing furtively at a tall, brown-haired male sitting on the grass by the Martial Arts booth.

"He looks awfully familiar."

Sakura gave a skeptical look. "You don't know him."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me, you don't know Syaoran."

"That's his name! Syaoran Li! He was on the cover of Masenko a couple of weeks ago." Sayau pulled the dog-eared magazine out of his bag. "Classic issue, this one. Tips from famous martial artists all over the world."

Sakura eyed the magazine. On the front cover was a picture of Syaoran, smiling! (Looking very hot too, but Sakura wouldn't allow that thought at the moment). She took the copy from Sayau. Sure enough, in the corner was the little byline: "photo provided by Meiling Li".

"This," she said, smirking, "gives me an idea."

--

Syaoran rested on the grass, his back to the booth. Ryu and Meiling had disappeared a while ago. They said they were going to do "stuff". And though Syaoran didn't trust them, he didn't dare pry. (Ryu and Meiling, after all, weren't very discreet people).

Syaoran was thankful, actually, because he needed to concentrate. The two auras he sensed were bouncing. Quite literally, going up and down and side to side, and it was scaring him. Auras didn't bounce, dammit!! Unless it was that fool Hiirgizawa underestimating his intelligence and trying to throw him off their trail with a little spell. Ha! Anything that fool Hiirgizawa could do, he could do ten times better! Except for the whole having the knowledge of the ages because of being reincarnated thing. But that was beside the point. The point was that Hiirgizawa was a jerk, and if he was in anyway "involved" with Sakura, Syaoran would disembowel him and feed the remains to a fire-breathi-

"Xiao Lang, sir," said a sweet, shy voice, interrupting his thoughts. "I was wondering if you could autograph this for me." A magazine was thrust into his view. That infernal magazine. He knew it would come back to haunt him. Ryu had flashed a picture of Sakura, and Meiling had taken the photo at the exact moment when he had broken out into a goofy smile. She'd made three thousand bucks on it too! Which was terrible and exploitation and all, but most importantly, she wouldn't even share it with him! Syaoran shook his head silently without even bothering to look up.

"Please, Xiao Lang?"

"I'm very sorry, but I can't do autographs."

"Not even just one?"

"Sorry, I just can't," he said in a cute apologetic voice.

Sakura grinned. Syaoran was such a sweet, loveable dolt. He hadn't even looked up yet. Sayau shook his head disgustedly, and mouthed "let's go". Sakura shook her head too. "Watch this".

She switched to Japanese. "Mou, Syao-chan, be nice to Eriol!"

"I'll be nice to him when he stop being such a baka, know-it-all," he answered absently.

Pause.

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA?!?!"

"Hello. Took you long enough."


	3. And Evil Cackling Ensues

Dear Readers: I apologize profusely for my inaccuracies in terms of the Japanese school system. School in Japan starts in April, not September—their summer is in March, not July/August as with the North American school system. However, since a greater part of my story has been planned according to a school system that starts in September, winters in Dec/Jan etc. we will be following that template. Once again, apologies.

**Chapter Three: And evil cackling ensues **

**Somewhere along the streets of Hong Kong... **

"Phase One?" asked Meiling.

"Check," replied Tomoyo.

"You notice how girls can run up to each other in the street after not seeing each other in six months, and start off right in the middle of a conversation," observed Ryu.

The two girls turned on him viciously.

"For your information, that only happens..."

"...when we're trying to plot evilly!"

Eriol rolled his eyes.

"So what about Phase Two?" asked Meiling.

"On schedule as far as we can tell." Tomoyo looked to Eriol, and he nodded. "There's just one little unforeseen technicality. His name is Sayau."

**HKU Campus...**

Sakura and Syaoran watched (gleefully, no doubt) as Sayau disappeared into the university. Moments after introducing himself to Syaoran (as 'a very close and trusted friend' of Sakura's), Sayau had discovered that he was late to check into the university dormitory where he'd be staying. Conveniently enough (and not because Tomoyo and Eriol had timed it that way, of course) he had to leave then.

Syaoran faced Sakura. They could talk inhibited now that no one was around.

"Welcome to Hong Kong...again," he said.

"You didn't actually _say_ 'welcome to Hong Kong' last time. I think it was more along the lines of, 'you incompetent Cardcaptor, how do you expect to beat the evil spirit that way?'."

"Hey, I rescued you out of a well!"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "It was a fountain, and it was about a foot deep, and _actually_ you made me fall in."

Syaoran had the grace to blush, though it was probably not for the reason Sakura thought. He had just now managed to get an eyeful of her, and, well, he liked what he saw.

"Is it my fault you're clumsy?"

"I dunno, you're giving me an awfully good opportunity to blame it on you."

Syaoran gave her a perfectly innocent look, and she swatted him upside the head.

**Kinomoto Residence, Tomoeda...**

"Yuki, start packing. We're going to China."

Yukito rolled his eyes. "Firstly, Sakura explicitly doesn't want you there. Secondly, you've gotta work. And thirdly, we don't have any money."

"Yue can fly us."

"Across the ocean? And drain Sakura's powers so much so that she, Kero and I die?"

"We can borrow the Daidouji jet," said Touya, stubbornly.

Yukito just looked at him.

"We can borrow money from Dad," he tried again

Yukito just kept on looking. .

"We can... have a bake sale!"

Sweatdrop.

Touya grinned sheepishly. "Okay, okay, we can... ah ha! We can work till we drop and then work some more! Eventually we'll save up enough money!!" Touya struck a superhero pose. "We _will_ save the kaijuu!" He disappeared into the other room, mumbling something about cookies and lemonade and the supply-demand ratio with regards to the current economy.

****

**Isanko Dormitory...**

Sayau looked around the front hall of his dorm, extremely bored. This was not a good start to his university career. Two of his best friends had disappeared, his girlfriend was hanging around with a martial arts star that she just _happened_ to know from elementary school. And to top it off, the registration queue in front of him seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Yes, thought Sayau, cynically, _lovely_ start to university. A far cry, at least, from the balloons and streamers and --cough--chicks--cough-- that he'd been expecting it to be overflowing with. Lovely, just lovely.

**HKU Campus...**

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, and Ryu were ducked low in Eriol's new pre-paid-for Firebird, furtively watching the brown-haired couple a few meters away. They all sported sunglasses and looked very smugly sneaky. At least, _they_ thought so. The grubby-minded university students passing the car, and casting strange looks in their direction, were of the opinion that they were being rather voyeuristic, but to _that_ our spies stayed blissfully ignorant.

Sakura and Syaoran sat in the shade of a tree and talked... and talked... and talked... (and Tomoyo pouted because at this distance she couldn't pick up on audio, and who_ knew_ how many cute things they were saying now!)

"It's good to be back in Hong Kong," sighed Sakura, stretching to lay on the grass lazily. Syaoran lay beside her.

"Shall I take a shot in the dark and guess why you're here?"

"Oh, _yes_,do guess why I'm registering for university courses in another country."

Syaoran grinned, and then scratched his head with an expression of deep concentration. "Wait, wait, don't tell me, I know this one...."

"It has something to do with university..." prompted Sakura.

"Oh, oh, I know! You're a professor now!"

"That's exactly right," said Sakura, clapping delightedly. They smiled at each other. There was a happy comfortable silence.

"Do you realize we've never joked like this before?" said Syaoran meditatively.

Sakura nodded. "We were young, innocent, took life too seriously, and you were a jerk."

"Fair enough. But you were an airhead."

"Too true. But the Clow Cards and lives in mortal danger made us grow up fast."

"Harsh training and an authoritarian childhood helps with that too," murmured Syaoran. Sakura gave him a sad smile and hugged him. Sometimes words were an artificial comfort.

There was a delighted squeal from nearby.

---

_They'd all had doubts, of course. Fervent love felt at eleven did not necessitate even the slightest feelings of amity at eighteen. There were so many things that could have gone so horribly, painfully wrong._

_Both of them had built up impossible expectations of what the other person was going to be like. They had grown, changed, led different lives. Either could have found happiness with someone else, or decided that they didn't hold the same love that they had previously. Instead, it was just as likely that they might have found resentment, hostility and disillusionment._

_When the four conspirators had contrived to play matchmaker they had been working with the dim memory of some halfhearted emotion. And the big question had been_

_**...is it fate?** _

_There are some times when optimism can lead to bitter disappointment. We wonder if this will be one._

_---_

**Isanko Dormitory...**

Sayau cleared his throat, twiddled his thumbs, shuffled his feet, yawned very obviously, folded his arms, checked his watch, sighed loudly, cracked his knuckles, rolled his eyes, stretched, bribed a passing student to buy him a coffee and a jam roll, consumed them, counted to three hundred, lost count, started again, got to seven hundred, lost count again, gave up, played poker with the student behind him, lost horribly to the student behind him, wrote an I.O.U. for sixty bucks to the student behind him, learnt a rollicking Irish drinking song from a bored foreign student, exchanged familial histories, life lessons, and anecdotes with the pretty brown-haired girl in front of him, realized she too was from Tomoeda, swapped gossip with her about mutual acquaintances, laughed at her jokes, admired the lilt in her voice, the curves of her face, and the way the sunlight reflected off her beautiful white dress and illuminated the red-gold highlights in her hair, and fell in love.

A lot can happen while you're waiting in line.

On a side-note, the guy three places behind Sayau discovered that a superior (but very small) civilization had sprouted from the sandwich he had brought for lunch. He didn't even bother to register that day, but simply dropped out of university, and marketed members of the civilization as children's toys. He made seventeen billion dollars in the space of three weeks, and now owns an archipelago somewhere in the Pacific

But that it neither here nor there.

-

-

-

-


End file.
